


Merry Christmas, Finally

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Holiday Sweaters, Hot Chocolate, Laughter, M/M, Pack Feels, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a classic: Five times Stiles really wanted to kiss Derek and the one time he did.</p><p>God, the possibilities. </p><p>Damn, the blue balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I think at one point in the life of every Sterek fan, he/she should write this classic trope.

1.

Stiles thinks that if Derek wasn't so fucking annoying and stubborn on a general basis, Stiles would stop being tempted to bait him and annoy him as much as humanly possible. He just couldn't resist making biting remarks, being loud, getting in Derek’s face, angering the older man until he shoved Stiles up against the wall and growled at his face, eyes a startling Alpha-red.

Then Stiles’ mind would run wild with the endless possibilities presented – hands under and up the shirt, legs wrapped around a torso, lips pressed together, tongues tangling, bodies writhing, moaning, grinding – and he would see Derek's nostrils flare, eyes darken, and immediately he'd find himself all alone and leaning shakily against the wall.

And no fucking way, this wasn't right.

Except it maybe sort of was. In its own way.

Because Derek did it again... and again... and his eyes grew darker, his body pressed closer, and his fangs even dropped that one time he shoved Stiles against the bookcase and Stiles’ hands flew up to grasp the high shelves. And it’s at that time that Stiles realized that while he still kept getting shoved, it didn't hurt one bit, Derek managing to slow down and soften the blow just as Stiles would hit the surface.

God, the possibilities.

Damn, the blue balls.

 

2.

This was getting ridiculous, Stiles thought. He’d been hovering over Derek’s shoulder for a good fifteen minutes now, watching and following him as he baked and flitted about the kitchen, trying out the recipes Erica and Lydia demanded for Christmas day. Stiles had a recipe book in one hand just in case, an excuse for if (when) Derek finally questioned his presence in the kitchen.

In the end, Stiles wasn't even paying attention to the recipe book as his mouth watered at the sight. He watched Derek cut, stir, fold, knead, measure and, holy hell, Stiles' thoughts went straight to the gutter.

He never knew cooking could be so erotic.

Derek didn't even talk to him, just moved effortlessly around him, managing not to trip on Stiles or bump into him.

But Stiles noticed it though, of course he did.

He noticed the way Derek would tilt his hips up just a little, almost brushing Stiles’ front when he was reaching up to grab something off a high shelf. He noticed Derek brushing their shoulders or arms or legs together when he passed. He noticed the way Derek would press back, just a little, not too much, when Stiles would stand behind and beside him, peeking over his shoulder.

And then it happened.

Stiles liked seeing Derek measuring the ingredients and thought of grabbing the measuring spoon for him. They ended up reaching for it at the same time and turned to one another instinctively, faces so close, breaths mingling, lips just thiiiis much apart.

Derek opened his mouth and Stiles’ eyes almost fluttered close.

This was it.

“Spoon. Gimme.”

Stiles jerked. Frustrated and flustered, he grabbed the spoon and threw it at Derek's face. He left the room yelling for Derek to finish the dessert asap because he was hungry. He pretended not to hear Derek laughing.

 

3.

Stiles loved-hated it when Derek laughed at him for doing... well, for doing anything really. It wasn’t like Derek didn't have any flaws of his own, but maybe it was because nobody would ever dare laugh at the Alpha.

Except for maybe Stiles.

Anyway, so yes, Stiles loved-hated it when Derek laughed, loved that Derek felt so loose and relaxed around Stiles enough to break out into laughter, hated that… that… hated that he hated nothing about it, even at his expense.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped out, clutching at his stomach and already preparing for another loud bout of laughter. “Stiles, your face! You should have seen your face! It's priceless!”

Stiles growled, looking at the glitters, cotton, paper, sequins, feathers, beads and more that exploded all over him when he was grabbing a box of decorations from the attic. He wanted to donate some decorations to the rebuilt Hale house and Derek came to help. The shelf was high up and when Stiles lifted it, the bottom fell open and the stuff ended up all over him. It was just his luck that it was one of his old crafts boxes and not a box of decorations.

Derek was still laughing, face already looking red, and damn it if he didn’t look gorgeous and Stiles’ heart wasn’t jackrabbiting in his chest at seeing Derek so happy.

Stiles wanted to watch, wanted to see all that joy exploding out of Derek, but he still thought that if he could shut Derek up with anything that didn't involve his hands, it'd be great.

 

4.

Derek was at the kitchen with Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Erica, and Jackson, drinking hot chocolate while discussing holiday plans. Everyone wanted to be together at the Hale House for Christmas, but they all had obligations at home. Stiles hid by the doorway, had no intention of coming inside and having to face Derek constantly licking his lips after he took one sip after another of hot chocolate, and looking so fucking happy at knowing that everyone wanted to spend the holidays with him.

So while Stiles was hiding and peeking through around the doorway – even though he knew everyone knew he was watching and no one was commenting on it because they were all used to his weirdness, except Derek still kept licking his lips and making Stiles’ hurt flutter and Lydia who kept glaring at him and Isaac just looked at him like he was insane and Scott was the only thing keeping Erica and Jackson from laughing at him – he couldn’t help but stare at Derek’s lips and his smile and just… ugh, dammit.

 

5.

They were all at the loft that day decorating the place and making it more festive. Derek, Danny, and Erica were still getting the tree. Jackson and Allison were cleaning off the ornaments that will be hung on the tree. Isaac and Scott were untangling the lights. Lydia and Boyd were hanging up wreaths and putting tinsels. Stiles was in the kitchen, preparing the food. Everyone chipped in so the kitchen was packed with sodas, juice, beer, cookies, candy cane, sweets, chips, pretzels, pizza and chicken. It was a meal fit for a pack of wolves, humans, a banshee, and a lizard.

However, Stiles knew Derek might not enjoy most of the food, or at least most of the sweets. Derek didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, so Stiles brought a packet of not-so-sweet candy canes for him instead. He tied a green ribbon around them and set them aside for Derek.

A few minutes later and Derek, Danny and Isaac finally came home with the tree and it was so easy to put it up and find the right place for it the loft, thanks to the strength of the weres.

“Perfect,” Allison said, clapping her hands.

“Let’s decorate!” Isaac said excitedly, already holding up the lights.

Stiles left them to get organized under Lydia’s watchful eye and sidled over to Derek. He elbowed the Alpha. “Nice job.”

Derek grinned, eyes still on the tree and his happy pack.

Stiles reached into his back pocket. “Here, for a job well done.” He handed him the packet of candies with the big green ribbon. “Not too sweet, just how you like it.”

Derek looked at it and he smiled, looking thankful. He unwrapped one and immediately brought it to his mouth, eyes turning back to his happy pack as they chatted and joked and played around.

Stiles watched Derek, mouthful of candy cane, eyes soft and looking more relaxed and happier than Stiles had ever seen him.

Stiles bit his lip, simply rubbed Derek between the shoulders, and retreated back to the kitchen.

 

+1.

The pack was laughing at him. Erica, Isaac and Jackson were rolling around the floor, Scott was manfully holding back his laughter, Allison was giggling behind her hands, while Lydia looked like the thing personally offended her. Boyd and Danny looked sympathetic, more understanding than most because they had grandmothers of their own.

Stiles growled. “Shut up. It’s from my babcia.”

“It’s very… nice,” Allison said, smiling.

“It’s hideous, I know,” Stiles said. “But she put some thought into this. I can’t not wear it.” He looked down at the monstrosity. It was like Santa’s suit, red all over with white puffs around the wrists and collar. A black sash around the middle of his torso served as Santa’s belt and the buttons of the Santa suit were made of little puffs. There were also reindeer patches on the arms.

Stiles stomped off, heading to the kitchen. Derek was there and while Stiles’ first impulse was to hide thinking Derek would just laugh at him, part of him also knew that Derek would never do that.

Derek took one look at the sweater and as Stiles half-expected, his entire face softened. “From your babcia?”

Stiles nodded. “Yep. She made me and Dad matching sets.”

Derek stepped forward, reaching out to touch the puff around Stiles’ left wrist. “It’s nice. She must have worked hard on it.” He stroked one of the reindeer patches with his other hand and Stiles watched his eyes glaze over a little. “My grandmother used to make stuff like this. Mom would buy us candy and desserts every year just to convince us to wear them.”

Immediately, Stiles jumped on Derek, literally just jumped up, arms around Derek’s shoulders, legs around his torso and face pressed to Derek’s neck. Stiles was almost mortified at the sudden impulse, but he had to. Because Derek shared. Because Derek talked about his family. Because he appreciated Stiles’ horrible-sweet sweater from his babcia.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly. Stiles shivered when he felt Derek’s hands grip his hips, not pushing him away but rather keeping him aloft. “Get off.”

Stiles snorted. Oh, sure, because Derek’s grip was totally not pulling him in. “Fuck, no.”

“Get a room, you two,” Danny said from the doorway, where the pack was now peeking in.

“Don’t let go Stiles,” Erica encouraged.

“I love you bro, but you two look gross,” Scott said.

Stiles ignored them. Derek felt so warm and so strong and Stiles just had to lean back and look at those pretty eyes and that warm smile and just… just…

Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips against Derek’s.

Derek smiled, voice soft as he whispered against his lips. “If that's what you wanted so bad, Stiles, you could have just said so.”

“instead of hovering,” Boyd scoffed.

“Or watching him like a creep,” Jackson added.

Stiles raised the finger at them and then buried his hands in Derek’s hair.

Derek laughed and leaned up. “Merry Christmas Stiles,” he said and proceeded to kiss him, sweet and slow.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Hit me up on tumblr at [howl-to-the-wind](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com).
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
